


Let Me Enfold You

by Incubigirl



Series: Never Stop Loving You [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is spending the night over at the Odinson's place and can't sleep.</p><p>Tony and Loki are around 14-15 years old.  Just in case anyone was wondering.  ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Enfold You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta, [Alma](http://the-aggro-of-my-furied-heart.tumblr.com/). You are amazing.

“Anthony, why are you by my bed?”

“I didn't want to sleep alone.”

“You are aware of what Thor might do to you if he catches you in here?”

“I'll take that chance.”

“Well, I do not want my brother laying his hands on you. Now go back to your bed.”

“I really want to stay here with you.”

“Anthony, just do-”

“I'm having nightmares again. Please let me stay?”

Loki stared at Tony and saw his face was wet with tears. He sighed and drew back the covers. Tony smiled and got into the bed. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his forehead. Tony peppered kisses gently all over Loki's neck and sighed.

“Thank you.”

Loki smiled. “You're welcome Anthony. No go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that will have different drabbles, short fics, maybe even long fics or *gasps* even chaptered fics. Each story will have different warnings and tags. So please always keep in mind of the tags before you read.
> 
> Also, comments are always welcome.


End file.
